Dead Rising 2 Achievements
Achievements are a set of 50 hidden goals that you can complete as you play Dead Rising 2. Every time you unlock an achievement, you earn Xbox Live Gamescore points. Each achievement earns 20 points, for a total of 1,000 possible points. Achievements This list was first posted on August 2, 2010 on 360sync.com.Donski, Exclusive: Dead Rising 2 Achievements, 360 Sync, (August 2, 2010). Zombie Slaughter ''Kill 500 zombies '' Zombie Destruction ''Kill 5,000 zombies '' Z-Genocider 2: Genocide Harder ''Kill 53,596 zombies '' Zombie Genocide Master ''Kill 72,000 zombies '' Vigilante Justice ''Defeat 5 psychopaths '' Judge, Jury and Executioner ''Defeat 10 psychopaths '' Zombie Fu ''Kill 1,000 zombies barehanded '' Wrong Kind of “Chopper” ''Kill 1,000 zombies while riding a motorcycle '' He Hasn’t Covered Wars… ''Use every type of firearm on a zombie '' Head Trauma ''Use every type of melee weapon on a zombie '' Death From Afar ''Use every type of ranged weapon on a zombie '' Explosive Temper ''Use every type of explosive on a zombie '' Slaughter – S = Laughter! ''Use every type of novelty weapon on a zombie '' Come On! Follow Me! ''Escort 8 survivors at once '' Saving the Day ''Save 10 survivors '' Hero of Fortune City ''Save 50 survivors '' Needs More Chainsaw ''Create a combo weapon '' Duct Tape FTW ''Create all combo weapons '' Apprentice Rising ''Reach level 25 '' Professional Rising ''Reach level 50 '' Fashion Aficionado ''Change into 10 different pieces of clothing '' Chuck Greene: Cross Dresser? ''Change into all the clothes in the game '' Clean Record ''Complete The Facts '' Bartender ''Mix a drink '' Look At All That Juice! ''Create and consume all mixed drinks in the game '' Finally Full ''Eat all types of food in the game '' Having a Gas ''Kill 1,000 “special” zombies '' Father of the Month ''Give Katey a gift '' Father of the Year ''Give Katey every possible gift '' Justice Served ''Complete Overtime Mode '' Better With a Friend ''Solve all case files in Co-op '' Don’t You Die on Me! ''Revive another player in Co-op '' Big Spender ''Spend $6,000,000 in Fortune City '' Window Shopper ''Enter all the stores in the game '' Masquerade ''Have 10 zombies with masks on at once '' Improper Behavior ''Spray paint all Zombrex posters '' TK’s Favorite ''Play and win in all 9 TIR events '' Rising Star ''Come in first place in a single TIR event '' Win Big! ''Finish in first place in a TIR episode '' Custom Finish ''Give your bike a custom paint job '' Curiously Inventive ''Collect all combo cards hidden in Fortune City '' Life Saver ''Collect all survivor combo cards '' Tough Guy ''Collect all combo cards from psychopaths '' Half Deck ''Collect 25 combo cards '' Full Deck ''Collect all combo cards '' Data Miner ''Fill all entries in the notebook '' Smashy ''Smash 100 zombies using the Smash skill move '' Stick ‘em Up ''Stick it to a zombie by covering him in weapons and objects! '' The Skill To Survive ''Tame Snowflake '' Secret ''This is a secret achievement. Unlock it to find out more about it. '' Trivia Images Notes See also * Dead Rising Achievements * Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Achievements External links